Le Pouvoir des Trois
by ToriFairy
Summary: Lemon à 3- Th


Le Pouvoir des Trois Le Pouvoir des Trois

Bill  
Tom  
Elle

Un joyeux brouhaha s'élevait depuis la loge. Des éclats de rire fusaient, l'humeur était au beau fixe et remplie d'adrénaline après le concert mémorable qu'ils venaient de donner. Ils s'étaient réellement surpassés. Ce soir, ils avaient excité,exalté, ému leur public comme jamais.  
Les 2 G parlèrent d'aller fêter cela en boîte, ce que les 2 K acceptèrent sans hésiter. Dès lors chacun s'affaira excepté Tom qui caressait amoureusement sa Gibson sous l'oeil goguenard des trois autres.

Désolé d'interrompre un instant si romanesque mais vu qu'on sort, je ne voudrais pas sentir le fauve, aussi je file sous la douche Puis s'adressant au 2 G à plus tard je me dépêche pour vous rejoindre. Il appuya sur le dernier mot et fixa Tom avec un petit sourire en coin. Dreadé qui lui rendit la pareille en lui adressant un sourire pervers.

Une fois les 2 G sortis, Tom se dirigea vers les douches cherchant Bill. Soudain une main l'attrapa par le col de son tee-shirt, le tira vers l'intérieur d'une pièce, le plaqua contre le mur tandis que deux lèvres chaudes virent chercher les siennes. Un ballet s'ensuivit, langues virevoltantes, caressantes, choc de piercings. D'un coup de rein,Tom les fit changer de position. Violement acculé au mur, Bill gémit d'excitation. D'une main Tom emprisonna les poignets frêles de son frère, passa la main dans ses cheveux ébènes et les tira afin que sa gorge lui soit offerte. Il frotta son bassin contre le sexe de Bill qui se durcissait de plus en plus sous ses caresses. Tom fit ensuite descendre une main sensuelle le long du corps de son frère jusqu'à parvenir au buisson de poils d'ou émergeait la verge gonflée de désir de Bill.

Je veux te voir jouir Bill tu entends? Je veux t'entendre me supplier murmura Tom à son oreille avant d'enfoncer sa langue dans celle ci.  
Un long frisson parcourut le corps de l'androgyne dont les prunelles se voilèrent encore plus sous l'effet du plaisir grandissant qui l' envahissait . Il soupira de bien-être lorsque la main de Tom empoigna durement son sexe et commença à le branler rapidement , pétrissant ses testicules. Il se cambra, rejettant la tête en arrière. Tom attiré par cette gorge d'albâtre offerte le mordit, suçant et aspirant sa carotide.

- Tom, oh Tom.. je .. je .. hum.. ouiiiiiiiiii... Tom, Tom, Tom répétait-il comme une litanie  
- Oui mon coeur ? Tu voulais dire quelquechose? Dis-moi répondit tendrement Tom

Sa voix était douce et son regard luisait. Il flottait. Il adorait voir Bill prendre du plaisir. Il aimait voir ce dernier sortir sa langue sous l'effet du plaisir. Il adorait le voir perdre pied et tourner la tête de droite à gauche puis de gauche à droite en balbutiant des paroles incompréhensibles. Il ressentait dans son propre corps, le plaisir de son jumeau. N'y tenant plus, il s'abaissa, souffla sur la verge de son frère avant de donner des petits coups de langue sur toute sa longueur tel un chat lappant son lait. Il recueillit ainsi les premières gouttes de plaisir s'échappant du méat uriniare de Bill  
Bill gémit plus fort. Son ventre se creusa, ses jambes se mirent à trembler. Sa poitrine se soulevait et s'abaissait au rythme des battements fous de son coeur. Il avait chaud, très chaud, trop chaud. Ses gémissements devenaient de plus en plus rauques au fur et à mesure que Tom accélérait la cadence. Finalement, il se libéra dans un grand cri. Tom se releva, le regard rêveur, porta la main à sa bouche et de son autre main, rapprochant la nuque de son frère de sa main. Quelques coups de langue suffirent à faire disparaitre les dernières preuves du plaisir de Bill

ELLIPSE

Deux heures plus tard, les Twins firent leur apparitions dans la boîte.Ils aperçurent les 2 G bien enivrés ( dans tous les sens du terme) et s'assirent en souriant. La main de Tom caressait nonchalement la nuque de Bill qui les yeux mi-clos goûtait cet instant de tendresse. Ils scrutaient la piste quand soudain ils la virent. Elle dansait , ondulait, inondée par la lumière des spots. Ils pensèrent :" je la veux" et se sourirent à cette pensée simultanée.

Il n'y avait nulle jalousie entre deux, nulle rivalité. Les one night, ils les pratiquaient tous les deux. Ce n'était que de l'hygiène corporelle et aussi pour donner le change à la presse. Bill savait que les rumeurs les plus folles couraient au sujet de sa sexualité. Il s'en foutait: prenant indifféremment son plaisir avec l'un ou l'autre des deux sexes. Mais l'Amour le vrai, ce n'était qu'avec Tom.

Rapidement, ils se dirigèrent vers la piste de danse, encerclant la jeune fille. D'abord surprise, elle sourit en reconnaissant les jumeaux les plus célèbres d'Allemagne.Derrière elle, Tom frottait lentement son bassin contre ses fesses lui faisait apprécier son début d'érection, tandis que Bill l'embrassait langoureusement lui faisant frotter son bassin contre son sexe en érection. Elle renversa la tête en arrière et tandis que Tom lui mordillait l'oreille lui sussurant des insanités qui la mirent en transe, Bill passait une main son son tee-shirt pour masser ses seins dont il pinça le mamelon durci. La tension sexuelle entre eux trois devenant trop forte, ils quittèrent la piste et montèrent s'isoler dans le carré VIP. Une fois la porte refermée, les habits disparurent comme par enchantement.

Elle s'assit dans le canapé et écartant les cuisses commenca à se masturber d'une main tandis que de l'autre elle caressait son cou, son torse, ses seins, poussant des petits soupirs de bien-être. Les Twins face à elle, commencèrent à se branler excités de la voir si excitée. Puis Bill s'agenouilla, et remplaca par sa bouche sa main. Il léchait son clitoris , lui caressait les cuisses tout en lui enfonçant un doigt dans l'anus. Elle gémit, se cambra. Tom lui mit son sexe dans la bouche et lui agaçait les tétons. Son sexe déjà dur, durcit encore plus à la vue du sexe du Bill luisant de foutre entrant et sortant du vagin de cette fille. Leurs gémissements résonnaient dans la pièce et dans un ultime cri elle jouit . Tom lui caressa doucement la joue en souriant. Dans son plaisir, elle avait eu la même expression que Bill . Bill. Il le voulait.IL voulait Bill là tout de suite maintenant.

Il s'approcha de son frère lui prit les lèvres pour un baiser fougueux. Bill regarda la jeune fille d'un air de défi, prêt à l'insulter ou autre. Mais il ne vit que le désir et la tendresse dans son regard nul jugement. Alors il lui tendit une main qu'elle s'empressa de prendre et tous les trois s'embrassèrent. Elle fit allonger Tom sur le dos, Bill s'agenouilla devant son frère qu'il pénétra d'un coup sec. Elle se mit à califourchon au dessus de la tête de Tom, face à BIll lui ordonnant de la lècher. Ce qu'il fit .

La petite musique de chambre de leurs gémissement se fit de nouveau entendre. De plus en plus rauque, forte et plaintive. Bil s'enfonçant de plus en plus rapidement dans l'intimité de son jumeau qui lui dardait sa langue loin dans le vagin de la fille. Et elle embrassait, mordait , lèchait les lèvres de Bill dont le percing la rendait folle .L'état d'excitation dans lequel ils se trouvaient les amenèrent tous les trois à l'orgasme dans de grands cris libérateurs. Elle s'affala sur le côté, Bill sur Tom chacun tenant de reprendre sa respiration. Puis Bill bougea un peu,lui tendit la main, Tom ouvrit plus grand ses bras et ils se blottirent l'un contre l'autre un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Je suis vanné

Quelle nuit magique  
C'est le pouvoir des trois répondit-elle malicieusement.


End file.
